Twenty nine days
by death by idiots
Summary: AU Sakura and Syaoran hate each other. They are partners in a project, and during an experiment, get stuck together. Literally. What will happen between them during the 29 days? SxS, ExT. Lots of pairings!
1. Stuck to you

**Twenty-nine days**

Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue. Don't flame.

A/N: Sorry to any fans of What the Hell? who so happen to be reading this fanfic that I haven't updated yet. The next chapter will be up as soon as I finish it, I promise! Oh and any resemblance of this fanfic to other stories you've read is unintentional. Please R and R! Constructive criticism greatly appreciated.

_Chapter One: Stuck to you_

"HHOE! I'm going to be late for school!" Kinomoto Sakura screamed as she glanced at her alarm clock after hitting the snooze button for the millionth time that morning.

This was but a daily routine for the sixteen-year-old girl who went to wash up and changed quickly into her school uniform and rushed down the stairs so quickly that she almost couldn't stop herself from falling.

"Woke up late again, kaijuu?" Touya taunted as he watched his sister make her way down the stairs, trying her hardest to balance.

"Practicing for gym class, kaijuu? I don't think you need the practice, after all, I don't think a kaijuu can go for gym without destroying the whole place." He smirked, looking at the way his sister was fuming at him as if she was about to pop a vein.

"Sakura no Kaijuu!" she hollered at him as she went over to her seat at the dining table and tried to stomp her foot on his. His reflexes, however, were quick enough to evade her attack after having practice throughout all the years he had taunted her. (A/N: I lubx that sentence.)

Sakura, who could do nothing else, glared at him, eyes gleaning with hatred for her only brother.

_In class…_

"Ohayo, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura greeted as soon as she walked into her classroom and saw her best friend, Tomoyo Daidouji, already waiting there for her.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan! Did you wake up late again?" Tomoyo answered with a smile, watching Sakura turn red involuntarily. She nodded vigorously, and put her bag down onto her table.

"I couldn't finish my homework, and had to stay up late." Sakura said with a sigh as she watched her worst enemy and his best friend enter the classroom and she and Tomoyo stopped talking altogether.

"Ohayo, Hiiragizawa-kun!" Tomoyo called out as he settled down behind her.

"Ohayo, Daidouji-san, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Eriol?" he said with a smirk.

"Only if you call me Tomoyo," she replied charmingly.

"Oh stop your obvious flirting, it's irritating." A voice came from next to Eriol.

"Aww, Syaoran! You're just jealous because you don't have anybody to flirt with!" Eriol said in answer to his statement as Sakura and Tomoyo erupted in giggles.

"No thank you, I'd rather not." He said gruffly as Sakura started staring at him.

"What are you staring at?"

"Nothing! I just thought I saw something. You don't have to be so mean about it!"

"I AM mean. I thought you already knew that."

"You think? I never knew that you could!"

"You don't know a lot of things."

Tomoyo sighed. "They're at it again. Why must they quarrel all the time?" Eriol shrugged, and they continued with their conversation until the teacher came in.

_Chemistry_

"Minna-san, today we're doing an experiment. Everybody get ready with your partners and look at the board for instructions. Any questions? No? All right, settle down then!" Kotoko-sensei told the class as Sakura and Syaoran groaned.

"I hate chemistry. I always have to team up with Li!" Sakura mumbled under her breath as she prepared the tools necessary for the experiment with Syaoran. (A/N: She has to team up Syaoran because of their last names, heheheh.)

"Read the instructions. I'll do the experiment by myself." Syaoran spoke all of a sudden and Sakura was startled out of her trance-like state.

"Wha? But—but then you would be doing the experiment all by yourself! I can't let you do that!"

"I'd rather do the experiment by myself for at least I can ensure that I get a good grade, Kinomoto. I don't want to fail. Besides, you are helping. You're helping to read the instructions."

"Fine!" Sakura grumbled as she started reading the instructions out loud enough for him to hear her.

_Half an hour later…_

"Then, you need to take the heated up solution and AHH!" She turned around and knocked right into Syaoran, causing them both to fall right onto the ground and the solution to spill. The solution went onto their clothes, and onto the lower parts of their arms, where Sakura had knocked into Syaoran.

"Crap! Look what you did! Now, we'll definitely fail the subject! I never knew reading instructions could be so dangerous." Syaoran hissed at her.

"It's not only my fault! I didn't know you were standing there!" she hissed back at him. They then tried to stand up and picked up the hardened solution on the ground and the shards of glass with their gloves. Sakura then turned away from Syaoran and tried to walk over to the other side, but she couldn't budge.

"LI! What are you doing!" she shrieked shrilly and looked at him as if he was crazy. Her arm wouldn't budge from where it was. She looked down and saw that the lower part of her arm was stuck to Syaoran's, but no matter how much she pulled away, her arm could not get away.

"I don't know! Get your arm off mine!"

"Tomoyo-chan! Help!" she screamed as Tomoyo and Eriol rushed over from their table next to them.

_Ten minutes later…_

"Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said solemnly, "I think it's stuck." It took a few moments before it sunk in for Sakura and Syaoran. "What did you just say?" Syaoran said in a choked up voice.

"It's stuck."

"WHAT!" both screams resounded so loudly Kotoko-sensei came to check what was wrong. After listening to their explanations, she immediately dialed for the hospital to send an ambulance over and bring Sakura and Syaoran to have them checked at the hospital.

_At the Hospital…_

"I'm sorry to say, but there is no way to remove the glue sticking their arms together, unless they remove the skin along with it and all that will be left of their arms will be of bones. It will last only for twenty-nine days, so they don't need to worry much." The doctor told Eriol and Tomoyo sternly as they seemed to ponder over the fact.

"If you're here telling us, then who's telling THEM?" Eriol asked him thoughtfully as the doctor scratched his chin and smiled sheepishly.

"I asked the nurse to inform them." He answered, a bit embarrassed. Just then, a second scream resounded for the day. "WHAT!" was heard throughout the hospital causing glass to shatter and glasses (A/N: For drinking,) to break.

_Sakura and Syaoran_

"Do the both of you want me to inform your parents that you'll be stuck together?"

"NO!" they shouted in unison as the nurse looked rather amused.

"Well suit yourselves."

_Later_

"What are we going to do? Where are we going to stay?" Sakura yelled as soon as they were out of the hospital.

"The both of you can stay at my house, after all, there's only my cousin, me and my cat living there. But of course, Sakura will have to inform her father that she will be staying at a friend's house for a month, and Syaoran will have to inform Wei that he won't be home."

They both nodded sulkily, and anyone who looked at Tomoyo would think she was insane. She was smirking evilly, with stars in her eyes.

"Can I come and stay too?" she asked Eriol, with a mischievous glint in her eye. Eriol smiled, "Of course you may," as his glasses flashed and Tomoyo 'ohohoho'ed.

Was it good? Or bad? Please R and R! The next chapter will be much longer and it will portray the first day of them living together. Lots of laughter! Basically I think this chapter wasn't very good, since there was too much speech, but the next chapter will be longer, I promise! Drop me a review to let me know what you think! Constructive criticism greatly appreciated.

Kaijuu-Monster

Ohayo- Good morning

Minna-san- Everybody

Sensei-Teacher


	2. Day 1 of Torture

**Twenty-nine days**

Disclaimer? Don't have one. Look in Chapter One for it.

**Thanks to: Teardrops of Hatred, dbzgtfan2004, TeDDieZ, meow-mix23, sunflower-power24, Sparkly Faerie (I mentioned Sakura's age in the front part of chapter one actually. They're sixteen.), Pinaygrrl, the silver falcon, butterflywinds.**

**You guys rock! Thanks so much for reviewing, I love reviews! I hope this chapter isn't too bad. Please R and R for this chapter too!**

_Chapter Two: Day 1 of Torture_

"Moshi moshi? Onii-san?" Sakura called over the phone.

"Kaijuu, what are you calling me for?" Touya answered grumpily.

"Onii-san wa baka! I'm staying over at my friend's house for a month, we have to do a project, and Tomoyo-chan will be staying over along with me. Could you tell Otou-san for me?" she asked, sticking her tongue out childishly at the phone.

"Fine, kaijuu. Just make sure you don't ruin your friend's house. Is it a boy or a girl staying there?" Sakura rolled her eyes. She could just picture her brother's eyes narrowing at the notion that she was going to stay over at a boy's house.

"It's a boy." She said, trying to ignore the fact that her brother was screaming "WHAT!" in the background and shouting profanities if not for the fact that he was shouting in the phone, and she had to hold it a few centimeters away from her ear to not let her poor ear suffer.

Next to her, Syaoran had finished informing Wei that he would be staying over at his best friend's house for a month. He sniggered at her not even bothering to hide it and she used the cordless phone she was using to smack him over the head. This elicited an "Ow!" from him and lots of questions bombarded by her brother in question to the sound made from her smacking Syaoran.

Tomoyo who was the first to inform her mother that she was staying over at Eriol's house had not induced a very calm reaction out of Sonomi too. But she couldn't resist giggling lightly at the still-arguing pair of which one of them was still on the phone. Eriol seemed mildly amused at the scene playing out before him too, and he practically had to stuff his hand in his mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

Sakura couldn't stand it any longer, and bid her brother a hurried goodbye, almost slamming the cordless phone down until she realized that there was nothing to slam it on. She stomped her foot on the ground in frustration and walked away angrily. Syaoran was not paying attention, and he almost fell over himself in an attempt to keep up with her.

Then Sakura realized something and stopped so abruptly that Syaoran knocked into her.

"Where's our room?" she asked, mad at herself for not asking earlier.

"At…t…the second level…f…first room on…t…the r…r…right! Y…your luggage which you claimed j…just now is al…already there." Eriol could barely talk as he was already laughing helplessly at Sakura and Syaoran's actions and Tomoyo had collapsed on him in a fit of giggles.

She nodded in acknowledgement and walked up the stairs quickly, eager to get away from their sight for she could not find what was so funny. Syaoran, whose reaction was too slow, almost tripped over himself trying to catch up with her.

_Ten minutes later…_

Ding Dong! The bell rang. (A/N: I seem to be writing that a lot nowadays.) Eriol and Tomoyo stopped their insane laughing as Eriol went down the stairs to open the door. He opened the door, and there stood Nakuru on the doorway. "ERIOL-KUN! I'm home!" she screamed as she launched herself at him.

"Thanks for stating the obvious," Eriol said sarcastically, trying to free himself from her death grip.

"By the way, why are your clothes all rumpled?" Nakuru asked him conversationally.

"Thanks to you," he said sarcastically once more.

"Your clothes were rumpled before I hugged you!" she exclaimed.

"Eriol-san! Where was Syaoran and Sakura's room again?" Tomoyo asked Eriol as she walked slowly down the stairs before noticing Nakuru who had just come in. "Oh, hello Akizuki-san! Sorry for intruding!" Nakuru looked at HIS rumpled clothes and HER also rumpled clothes and jumped to the wrong conclusions.

"Oh NOW I know! You and Tomoyo-chan were doing naughty stuff!" she said wiggling her eyebrows suggestively as they both turned a shade of red that was formerly thought to be unattainable for the pale-complexioned duo.

"We weren't—" "What are you talking about?" "We were just—" "We weren't doing anything!" they said as they tried to clear the air between Nakuru and them. "Don't worry I understand if you want to keep it a secret!" she said as she winked at Tomoyo who seemed to turn redder, if that was even possible.

"I just collapsed on him when we were laughing just now! Honest! There was nothing between us!" Tomoyo said waving her hands about frantically, as if to prove her point. Somehow that just made Nakuru more adamant that something was going on between them and Tomoyo gave up on trying to convince her about the truth. She sighed, this was not good.

Eriol then told Tomoyo he would show her to Sakura and Syaoran's room and Nakuru insisted on following them, in case they would start doing some "naughty stuff" again. Tomoyo picked up her camcorder from the living room on the way for she had a feeling that there would be something picture-worthy in Sakura and Syaoran's room.

_In Sakura and Syaoran's room…_

Tomoyo opened the door of their room slowly as she crept in quietly so as not to disturb them. She could feel a chilly wind blowing in her direction, which made her realize that the air-conditioning was turned on. She looked around, seeing the ground littered with half-packed necessities, but Sakura and Syaoran were nowhere to be found.

"Where could they be?" she pondered out loud as she caught sight of the hem of someone's clothes sticking out from underneath a quilt covering the master bed Sakura and Syaoran were forced to share because of their "situation". Her gaze then shifted to the big lump under the quilt.

Her eyes narrowed, as she slowly removed the quilt and the sight that greeted her was a sight indeed. Sakura and Syaoran were curled up together; Sakura's face lying on Syaoran's chest, their legs tangled together and Syaoran's free arm was wound around Sakura's back protectively. It seemed as if they had fallen asleep halfway through packing, and had left their stuff littered on the floor.

They had probably gotten tired after the day's events, and couldn't stop from falling asleep. Tomoyo, taping down the scene with her camcorder, signaled Eriol and Nakuru that it was time for them to step into the room. (A/N: All this time Tomoyo was in the room, Eriol and Nakuru hadn't dared to enter the room, in fear that something would go wrong.)

'_Kawaii!' _Tomoyo squealed in her mind. Sakura and Syaoran made such a cute couple, but they just didn't want to admit it. Maybe then getting stuck together was a good thing after all. Then Nakuru walked into the room and gasped. She let out a blood-curdling scream as she looked at Sakura and Syaoran's position on the bed.

"I thought you said they hated each other! Now they're bedding each other?" Nakuru asked Eriol, who shrugged. All this commotion woke Syaoran and Sakura up.

"What's all the fuss about?" Sakura asked groggily, still not fully awake. Syaoran too woke up slowly and realized something was wrong. They stared at each other and realized the awkward position they were in.

"HHOE!" "AHH!" Two screams even louder than Nakuru's separately sounded from Sakura and Syaoran respectively. They seemed to be both trying to get away from the other, but were unsuccessful in their attempt. For they had forgotten that their lower arms were stuck together and the both of them trying to run in the opposite direction did not help. In the end they both landed back onto the bed.

Nakuru who was still confused asked Tomoyo what was wrong with Sakura and Syaoran who explained everything to her. Realization dawning on her, she hastily apologized to Syaoran and Sakura. "I'm really sorry to disturb the both of you sleeping! You looked really comfortable too! I'm so sorry!" but the way she had said it somehow came out wrong.

"Thank you actually, Akizuki-san, thank goodness I don't have to be in such near vicinity to him anymore." Sakura said, trying to convince Nakuru and herself that she hadn't enjoyed Syaoran's embrace at all.

"Yeah Akizuki, thanks for waking me up. Now at least I don't have to be so near to HER," Syaoran said disgustedly even though he had been perfectly comfortable and didn't want to be disturbed. But he was not going to admit that anywhere in the near future. No, he had NOT been comfortable at all.

Eriol who had actually noticed and sensed the way they were acting, said slyly, "The both of you looked pretty comfy there just now I was certain that you both were enjoying it." This caused Syaoran and Sakura to flush a bright red and turned away from him whilst trying to tell him that they had NOT enjoyed it at all.

"I didn't—" "I don't like—" they started saying but was cut in the middle with Tomoyo saying, "We _understand,"_ and smirked triumphantly, Eriol sporting an identical smirk. They then proceeded to leave the room, Nakuru trailing behind Eriol and Tomoyo. What Sakura and Syaoran didn't notice was the maniacal grins Eriol and Tomoyo had sported once their backs were turned against them.

Almost immediately after they had left the room, Tomoyo had asked Eriol if she could ask Chiharu, Naoko and Rika over for a short while to "discuss something". He had not missed the gleam in her eyes when she had asked him if she could ask them over. It was identical to the one he had.

"Maybe it would be better if you invited Takashi, Ejio and Yoshiyuki along too. I know what you're plotting Tomoyo-san. May I ask if I could join in too?" Eriol said as his glasses flashed suspiciously.

"Sure, the more the merrier, Eriol-kun!" she said as she ran off to call Chiharu and the rest of their good friends.

_Later…_

"Hello everybody!" Tomoyo said brightly as the few people she and Eriol had invited came trickling in the main doors and they proceeded to the living room. Yoshiyuki had not been able to make it, as was Rika. Once they were there, she explained about Sakura and Syaoran's "situation".

They were told to act ignorant of their condition and taunt them in school the first thing tomorrow, until they couldn't take it and told them the truth. It would be interesting, yes, to watch Sakura and Syaoran being awkward around each other unlike the other days when they could just flare up at each other and didn't have to tolerate this.

Tomoyo didn't have to tell them the rest of the plan, though, for it seemed that everyone was as interested in pairing off Syaoran and Sakura together as she was. Like what Chiharu said, "Why are they the only ones who hate each other out of all of us anyway?" Tomoyo thought that there was bound to be some depth in that matter.

_Somewhere else in the Hiiragizawa mansion…_

"Umm……so I'm sleeping on the left! Don't you dare come near me!" Sakura yelled at Syaoran as he sneered at her.

"Why would I want to sleep near YOU? Besides the last time it was YOU who curled up to me in your sleep!"

"So you knew I was curling up to you eh? I bet YOU enjoyed it! Don't you dare sleep within ten centimeters near me!"

"Same applies to you!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

_Back to the living room…_

"So that's all we have to do?" Naoko asked. Tomoyo nodded, and Eriol sent them out as he and Tomoyo went to their respective bedrooms to rest for the day.

A/N: I hope this chapter made up for the last chapter! Was it good? Bad? Comments please! Please R and R to let me know what you think of it! I really hope I can get more reviews than last chapter. Constructive criticism greatly appreciated.

Moshi moshi – Hello (Greeting on the phone)

Onii-san – Older brother

Kaijuu – Monster

Onii-san wa Baka! – Brother is stupid! (Roughly translated)

Kawaii - Cute


End file.
